Endowed meet the Demons
by demondaughters
Summary: There's a new teacher at Bloor's Academy, but what is it that she seems to be hiding? And what is her mysterious connection with Manfred Bloor? Charlie&co. help her adjust but they end up with more than they bargined for... critics are welcome.
1. Ch 1 A New Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Bone, if I did then the books would come out more than once a year.

**Chapter One: A New Teacher**

The warm night air clung to the woman's skin as she walked briskly toward the school. Her red-blond hair was crackling in the warm breeze before falling back down to just above her waist. _Bloor's academy never thought I'd be showing my face here ever again_. She thought as she clutched the car keys in her pocket checking to make sure they were still there. Maya Asher was the woman's name, and she had recently applied at the academy for a teaching job. That's where she was headed now, to an interview with one Mr. Bloor. She looked up at the ancient building disgust plaguing her young features. "Get on with it." She told herself.

Walking up the steps she rapped hard on the oak doors. The one who answered the door did not look happy at all. "What in gods name do you want!"

Maya looked at him thoughtfully _Wouldn't want to meet him late at night_. "Hello, my name in Maya Asher. I have an appointment with Mr. Bloor today. I'm supposed to meet him for a job interview."

"New teacher eh?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Hopefully." _'Cause if I don't get the job not only is the plan shot I'll need an another job. _

"Ah, well. Come in, told me to take you to his office he did." The man beckoned her in and she followed him down the hall. "Right in here miss." He gestured to the office door labeled Bloor. "Good luck to yah." 

"Thank you very much," She said. He simply waved a hand and walked away. _The atmosphere around this plac_e _one might find at a funeral home not a school. _She eyed the plaque on the door. _No creativity what so ever._ She turned the knob gently and opened the door. A well-built middle aged man looked up from his paper work and upon seeing her smiled.

"Ah you must be Miss Asher, pleasure to meet you. Dr. Harold Bloor, but I suspect you already knew that." His smiled never reached his eyes as he held out his hand. As she shook it she made a metal note about that smile. "I was quite impressed with your resume Miss Ashers. Over seven years of art school and at one of the finest art schools in Spain. I also took the liberty to call one of the teachers on your recommendation list and I found that you were being modest on this transcript. Top in the class quite impressive indeed," She smiled gently thanking whatever god there was that they had let Mrs. Frieten in on the plan.

"Thank you sir."

"Well I can think of no reason not to hire you so I guess I need not say it but you have the job Miss Asher. I'll call down Mr. Tredale from the art department; he is the head teacher in Art and will gladly help you on the way. You are his first assistant teacher so be gentle."

Maya laughed, "Thank you so much Dr. Bloor, words can not express my gratitude." _Truly. _

After a few minutes a man dressed in a green cape came down. "Ah, Dr. Bloor would this be the new assistant teacher?"

"That it would be. Maya Asher I'd like to introduce Carlson Tredale. You may show her to her quarters and introduce her to the ways of the school and the art department." Dr. Bloor said in a tone that clearly said we were dismissed.

I nodded my head and followed Mr. Tredale out the door colliding into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I looked at the man and couldn't help but stare. He was around my own age and wore a black cape. For a boy his black hair was long and he had it pulled back into a ponytail. _The 18__th__ century wants their hairstyle back_, she thought. When she saw his face she froze. His eyes were wide in recognition too.

"Manfred I'd like you to meet Maya Asher. She is the new assistant teacher in the art department. Miss Asher, this is my son Manfred Bloor." Dr. Bloor said from his chair.

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. _Please don't recognize me._ Manfred took it and she could have sworn she felt the sensation of burning before he let go.

_Damn, I thought he was supposed to have graduated. This is a major set back; Manfred can not get in my way. _She contemplated this all the way down the hall. She stared at her hand wondering whether she had imagined the intense heat that had come from the boy's hand.

Mr. Tredale saw the worried look on Maya's face as he unlocked the art room. "Don't let Manfred get you down." He told her smiling. "He really isn't at all as scary as he makes out to be, but he is endowed so it would be a good idea to watch your back with him around."

"Endowed?"

Mr. Tredale pushed open the door. "The children of the Red King, they have special powers. Manfred, if I remember correctly, was able to hypnotize people by looking into their eyes."

"Was, sir?"

"I believe that he may have lost that ability but gained another power, something much stronger." Mr. Tredale sighed. "And you can just call me Carl. So what do you think of your new classroom?" He asked waving a hand at the art room before them.

Maya's mouth was open gaping at the beauty of the room. Never before had she seen such an immense amount of paint, clay, charcoal, and any art supplies under the sun. Her own art studio didn't have a fraction of what was in this room. Nearly every shelf was filled with supplies and tools; those that weren't were clean and waiting to be filled with students' work. "I can't believe this. This room is incredible." She ran her fingers over the tables wanting nothing more than to touch everything in sight just to be sure this was real. She was in heaven, never mind that she was at Bloor's academy. "Do you have a kiln?" She asked.

Mr. Tredale chuckled. "In the room off to your right." He watched as she opened the door and gasped in delight.

"Three kilns!? It's official I'm definitely never leaving this room. This place is an artist's dream come true. Well at least this room is, now the mansion it resides in… not so much." He laugh heartily at her exasperation and she smiled guiltily.

"Well unfortunately we must continue on to where you'll be staying. You have your things with you am I correct?"

"Yes, but it's all in my car…no don't worry about it," she said as he tried to offer to get it. "I'll deal with it in the morning. I love early morning walks."

"Alright then this way." He led her to her chambers and before turning in he told her about the goings of Bloors. "All three meals are held in the cafeteria where both student and staff eat. There are three different departments: Art, Music, and Drama. Art is green, Music-blue, and Drama would be purple. Each student wears a cape of their department, as do the teachers of those departments. Teachers and teacher's assistants that don't belong to any specific department wear black capes. Are you with me so far?"

She stared blankly at him, "Capes?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No not at all." _Except a major fashion problem, well it could be worse. Having real uniforms and not being able to wear jeans and such_. She shuddered inwardly. "Please continue."

"Now the endowed children that I had mentioned earlier go to the King's Room for a two hour homework period. The other children will proceed to their classrooms. That is the basics of the school, along with the department classes are the usual English, History, Math, and such. If you have any questions feel free to ask me any time. The first day of the semester is tomorrow so rest is needed"

"Yes, thank you." He nodded and left.

Maya sighed heavily and fell onto the bed. _So far, so-__** there is no need to say that Maya say that and everything will go wrong**_._ Like things aren't bad enough, Manfred of all the no good, idiotic people on this planet why him? He should have graduated. __**Most likely he stayed to work for his father and great-grandfather.**__ He is still an idiot. _She got off the bed and walked back to the art room. For awhile she sat there at the window looking out at the field and ruins. _**He isn't the same person anymore. **__I know, I know. _

A/N: Love it? Hate it? I don't care which one it is but tell me what you think about it. I love criticism so if you have advice for me bring it on. The only ones I own in this particular chapter is Maya Asher and Carl Tredale (who is the art teacher cause I didn't see the replacement for Mr. Sparks (whatever his fake name was) name so I made one up). Next chapter to be posted soon!


	2. Ch 2 The Girl made of Trees

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable it's all Jenny's.

**Chapter Two: The Girl made of Trees **

Charlie Bone was rushing around his room searching, in vain, to find his blue cape. His bag was packed and sitting on the top of his bed. His previously clean room was now a mess, as he pulled out things from under his bed still searching for his cape. The digital clock on the bedside table flashed 7:53 in florescent lettering. The blue bus would arrive at the corner of Filbert Street at eight o'clock sharp as Grandma Bone constantly reminded him.

"Charlie you will miss your bus if you don't hurry up!" Masie called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't find my cape any where!" Charlie shouted from his room continuing his desperate search.

"Did you look you the laundry room?"

He shot up hitting his head as he pulled out from under the bed. Rubbing the sore spot he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs. Ignoring Grandma Bone's screeching at his ability to not be prepared he dashed into the laundry room seeing his cape hanging on the door. Snatching it from the hook he raced through the front door thanking Masie on his way out.

He barely made the bus and climbed on it soundlessly out of breath. Relieved he took a seat next to his friend Fidelio. Billy Raven had spent the majority of his vacation at Fidelio's home and was now rubbing his ears from all of the noise they had to endure. "Aw, come on Billy it couldn't have been that bad."

"You're used to it, Fidelio. My ear drums haven't had such torture before." Billy retorted still rubbing his ear. "Now I keep hearing a buzzing noise and I constantly look around for a bee or something."

Fidelio shrugged. "So Charlie how was your break?"

"Alright. Uncle Paton took me to visit Henry and my great-grandfather for a bit."

"Really how's Henry faring?"

"Pretty well I'd say. Pearl, Cook's sister, says that he's adjusting nicely seeing as he's from 1916. He is fascinated by television though; we must have watched at least a dozen movies. He seems really happy to live with his brother now."

"So are we happy to be going back to Bloor's?" Fidelio asked smirking.

"Definitely not." Billy and Charlie said laughing.

* * *

Emma Tolly stepped out of the green bus wishing sourly that she were still in bed. Summer break was both sweet candy and the toothache. No school, sleeping in, and going on vacation were all good fun until the school term reared it's ugly head back in your face and you're back to taking classes and waking up early on Monday morning to catch the bus.

"Hey Emma!" Emma turned and smiled when she saw her friend Olivia Vertigo running toward her purple hair swept back into a ponytail.

"Hi, Olivia. Did you have a nice summer?"

"Pleasant enough. Mom took me to five different shoots and I had my hair a different color every day!"

"Don't you already have your hair a different color _every_ day any other time during the year?" Emma asked laughing a bit.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I like variety." She said simply and tugged Emma's arm. "Come on let's find the others before we get into the school and have to be quiet." To the girls dismay they didn't spot any of their friends before they entered the walls of Bloor's Academy. Though once they were inside they did spot little Billy Raven as he walked under the trumpets marking the music room. The girls waved silently and he waved back before the disappeared under their respective emblems.

Once in the coatroom the children, now free to talk, were chatting with their friends. Emma put a few things into her locker before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Tanc." She said to the blond haired boy, Tancred Torsson.

"Come on Em, Lysander already in the classroom. We need to get there before class starts." She nodded and shut her locker before following him. "Turns out we have a new teacher."

"What happened to Mr. Tredale?" She asked curious how they have a new teacher when the old one just started last term.

"Nothing. He's still there but he has an assistant teacher now." Tancred answered walking into the art room. He quickly spotted his best friend, Lysander Sage, and they went over to sit by him.

"It's not Manfred is it?" Emma asked they dealt with him enough in the Red Kings room.

"Don't know, but I doubt it. He was in Drama remember?" Tancred said sitting next to Lysander. "So have you spotted our new teacher?" He asked.

"I caught a glimpse at her a while you two were in the coatroom. At first I thought she was a student, she can't be any older than Manfred is. She's right over there talking to Mr. Tredale." Lysander said, gesturing toward the young woman. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail as it clashed with the green cape around her shoulders.

"It looks like there's fire in her hair." Emma said staring at their new teacher. "Do you think she's endowed?" She asked dropping her voice.

"Maybe, but if she is than she's no friend of ours." Tancred said regretfully. "Dr. Bloor wouldn't have hired anyone endowed unless they were on his side." That threw them into a depressed mood, one that Dorcas Loom did not fail to recognize. She smiled wickedly as she rolled up the piece of thread she had been using to ease drop. Then she eyed the new teacher with loathing curiosity. If this woman really were endowed Manfred would have told the rest of them by now.

"Alright class settle down." Mr. Tredale called the class to attention. "Now as some of you seem to be aware we have a new assistant teacher. Her name is Miss Asher and you will do well to respect her if not," he eyed a few in the class one of whom being Dorcas, "then you will suffer the consequences." After he called role and had each individual introduce themselves to Miss Asher class began.

After an enjoyable first period the bell rang and everyone scattered to different classes. Halfway down the hall Emma realized that she had forgotten her notebook in the art room. Cursing herself she made a dash for the art room. When she got there she saw Miss Asher sitting at one of the tables sketching. Miss Asher seemed to realize someone in the room with her for she turned around and smiled at Emma.

"Forget something?" She asked kindly. Emma nodded unsure of what to say. "The notebook's right here, if that's what you're looking for," she said gesturing next to her.

Emma walked up to her new teacher and picked up her notebook. "Yes, this is mine. Thanks, Miss Asher."

"No problem." She put down her pencil with ease. "You can call me Maya outside of class if you want to. I'm not quite used to the whole Miss part yet." She said laughing a bit.

Emma looked at her startled; she seemed nice enough, then smiled back. "What are you drawing?" Emma asked, but seeing Maya place a hand protectively over her sketch she added. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's perfectly fine." Maya said motioning her to sit down. "Mr. Tredale told me about you Emma Tolly." Emma stiffened. "He said how wonderful an artist you are." She continued pretending she didn't notice Emma's reaction. "You'll probably understand the meaning of this." She gently pushed over her picture.

Emma gasped at the expertise of the work. A luscious forest seemed to bloom on the page evergreens and many plants Emma couldn't name stood out in deep texture and shade. Surrounded by all of the plants Emma could barely make out a young girl amidst the greenery. She seemed to blend in with the forest itself vines rapped around her tickling her with their leaves. Emma could almost hear the playful laughter of the girl but couldn't make out a face. "Who is she?" Emma asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Who's who?" Maya asked smiling knowingly.

"The girl in the picture, it's like she's laughing but the picture itself is so sad."

"I was right when I said you would understand the meaning of things. Let me give you a quick lesson. When to different emotions are expressed in a single painting, especially if the emotions are so different from one another, than it means something that is remembered. For the most part at least." Maya sighed stroking the picture. "In this particular picture you can feel happiness but sadness as well. This is my own work so I can let you in on the secret of it. It is a memory of happier times when I would forever see her laughing in the forest by our home, but I can only remember the misfortune and tragedy that led shortly afterward."

"Who's the girl though?"

"Maybe I'll tell you when this sketch is a painting." Maya said seeing the disappointed look on Emma's face she added, "Besides don't you have a class to get to?"

Emma shot up, "Oh no I'm late!"

Maya smiled, "Just tell the teacher that I was giving you an extra lesson, and if they protest tell the teacher to just talk to me as proof." She said at Emma's worry. "If you ever have free time feel free to stop by anytime, I'll be right here more than likely. I fell in love with this room the moment I entered it." She waved Emma away as the student dashed to the door. "Wait," Maya called after her as she opened the door. Emma turned and Maya waved Emma's notebook in the air smiling.

A/N: Hey! This chapter is longer than the first one. I wanted to put things from Emma's perspective to get a new look at Maya as a teacher. Okay I really don't know a thing about art, ceramics somewhat, drawing and painting no. So please forgive me if I make a mess out of how to interpret art. Comments and Criticism are always welcome!


	3. Ch 3 Acquaintances or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone Chapter Three: Acquaintances maybe? 

"Everyone," All attention turned to Dr. Bloor, well at least most of it. "As some of you may know we have a new teacher here at Bloors this year. She will be the assistant teacher of art for this semester. I expect each of you to give her respect, for if you don't you will be punished." Dr. Bloor eyed a few students in particular (though of course not the _real_ trouble makers). "Miss Maya Asher." He introduced waving a hand to the young woman. She stood up a convincing false smile on her face. To everyone else it looked like a real smile except to one person in particular (three guesses who).

Manfred eyed the woman with an odd look in his eye. He had earlier told his father that she was not to be trusted, but he wouldn't hear it unless Manfred had proof of it. Oh he had proof alright but none that he was willing to share with his father, at least not yet. That little bit of information would remain with him until he had spoken with the girl.

Everyone else in the room gave Maya a polite applause as she took her seat again. "She seems nice enough." Fedilio commented.

"So did Miss Crystal." Charlie muttered back.

Billy nodded solemnly. "But if you ask me she seems kind of sad. And she keeps glancing at Manfred every so often with a worried look."

"It could mean that she doesn't want to mess anything up with the Bloors." Gabriel added. "That she's afraid of them like everyone else."  
"That's true. Let's see what Tanc, Sander and Emma have to say about her. They are in her class after all." Charlie said catching the eye of Emma at the Green Table who in turn contacted Olivia.

"Tell me how things go." Fedilio said as they were dismissed from the room.

Charlie and the rest waved goodbye as they made there way down to the King's Room. "Hey Tanc, Sander!"

The blond haired boy turned to see the trio walking up to them. "Hey what's up?"

"What do you think about the new teacher?" Billy asked the duo. They glanced at each other and shrugged.

"She seems okay to us. Nice and fair not favoring the Bad Children (A/N: Couldn't think of what else to call them) so I don't think she's in to deep with the Bloors. Emma practically loves her though."

"Hey are you guys talking about me?" Emma asked coming up behind them after saying goodbye to Olivia.

"We were talking about the new teacher." Gabriel offered.

"Miss Asher?" Emma inquired. The gang nodded. "She totally rocks!" Emma squealed excited. Tanc rolled his eyes and mouthed 'I told you' to Charlie. "She's not at all like the other teachers at all. When I forgot my notebook she didn't even scold me and we talked about seeing things in paintings that not everyone sees. And how to express and read the feelings of the painting or the artist the time they drew it. I was so late for class but she told me to blame it on her. She is the absolute best!"

"But doesn't she seem a bit depressed to you?" Billy asked as they went down the corridor.

Emma nodded. "A little yeah." But she couldn't say anymore once they entered the King's Room and had to face Manfred, who to say the least was not happy at all.

"Well now that the rest of you have decided to grace us with your presence we can begin. No talking." Manfred warned his eyes sweeping the table.

The homework hour went along as they always did. The silence had fallen heavily on the red room minus the few scratches of pens on paper. It wasn't until it was almost time to leave that something different happened. Most of the kids were just sitting at the table bored. The hours had gone by with out any mishaps between the two groups and their homework was already complete. A knock on the door sounded through the room.

Manfred looked up irritated. "Torsson get the door!" He ordered. Tancred stood up and walked to the door an aggravated look on his face, but when he opened the door that look changed.

"Hello Ms. Asher." He said pleasantly remembering Dr. Bloor's speech. Normally no one would ever listen to Dr. Bloor but seeing as the new teacher had been nothing except pleasant and Emma seemed to like her a lot he took it to heart.

"Hello…um Tancred isn't it?" She asked. He nodded. "I came by looking for a _boy_ named Manfred. I have a notice for him." She said this in a very kind and innocent tone but Tancred couldn't help but notice her emphasis on boy.

He smirked as he let her in and she smiled at him knowingly. 'This is going to be interesting.' He took his seat again ignoring the inquiring looks from his friends and simply nodded toward the two teacher's assistants.

"What is it that you want Asher?" Manfred said curtly, oblivious to the exchange between the group.

She smiled at him sweetly. "I've only come to deliver this notice. There is no need to get hostile."

Manfred almost growled at her. "There is every reason when it concerns you. Hand it over."

She looked at him confused. "Hand what over?" She asked smirking.

"Hand over the damn notice Asher!"

"What this?" She held a packet of paper in her hands. "I don't think so unless you ask a little more nicely. I can't think of anything I've done to you that could make you this angry." The group snickered. And Manfred turned his gaze on them.

"What are you still doing here? The period is over get out!" He shouted. The kids fled out the door and away from the scary twenty-year-old. Emma on the other hand stood near the partially closed door hidden from view yet could still see and hear everything in the room.

"That wasn't exactly very nice, Mr. Manfred." Maya commented looking toward the red door.

"Shut it with the formality's Kris I know you don't mean it." Maya flinched at the name.

"What are you talking about? And who is this Kris you keep talking about?" She inquired trying to calm her features. Manfred did growl at her this time. "And last time I checked you were not a dog."

Manfred grabbed her wrist. "Don't play dumb with me, Kris. I've known who you were since the first time we met again." His face was close to her own, so close that she needed help to keep a calm head.

_Oh my god. __**Maya keep a cool head to not freak out keep playing dumb, do not I repeat do not do anything stupid!**__ He knows he has known I can't keep this up. __**Yes you can just keep your head clear. Don't let any old relationships get cloud your mind. **__WE NEVER HAD A RELATIONSHIP!!__** Right. **_

Maya scolded herself. _Focus don't lose it. _"Mr. Manfred let go of my arm, please." He released her but only just. "I have no idea who it is you keep talking about but it most certainly is not me. You obviously have me confused with some one else so I would appreciate it if you would just drop it. Here is the notice. I will be seeing you." Maya said collecting herself before starting to walk out the door.

"Don't you walk away demon." Manfred warned in a low voice.

Maya lost it. She turned to him furious her ember eyes flashing past the concealment of brown. SMACK! She hit him hard across the face restraining herself from punching him in the jaw. "Never call me that Bloor. I was hoping you would leave old pasts behind us yet here you are once again insulting me like that. You know nothing about me and if you call me that again I will hurt you severely." She walked away from him.

Emma saw her favorite teacher leave in a hurry her face red with seething anger. 'What was that about?' Emma followed Maya's example and left the hall before she had to deal with Manfred. 'A demon? And why did Manfred insist on calling her Kris?' Emma wondered walking back to her dorm.

Back in the Red King's Room Manfred held his face still staring in shock at the door. "Well she hasn't lost her touch. That hurt." His face was now imprinted with a scorching red hand print. "She must have used her powers without realizing it, but it's more likely she just did it on purpose. At least I got her to admit who she is. That Maya Asher game was getting rather old Flicker." He moved on to the packet of papers that his old acquaintance had given him.

'I want these two found.' His father's hand writing. Manfred scowled who was he after this time? He flipped the page and staring straight at him was ten year old Linda Kris smiling at her nine year old sister playing on the playground. "No way."

A/N: Hello again. I know it's been a very long time since I last updated but I wasn't sure where to go from there. Anyway this basically introduces the relation between Maya and Manfred or therefore lack of. It seems that they used to know each other but how? And who is this mysterious Kris and how is she related to Maya? What are you looking at me for I'm not telling! At least not yet ;) you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Comments and Criticism welcome as always!!


	4. Ch 4 A Demon or Friend?

Disclaimer: is there really any point to these? Anyway it's not mine.

**Chapter Four: A Demon or Friend?**

"Are you sure Em?" It was break and the gang had met near the ruins as always. Emma was just finishing telling her friends what she had over heard. Though she didn't want to go against her new favorite teacher the whole thing was just to confusing for her to handle on her own.

"I'm positive Liv. And at the end of it she slapped Manfred across the face. When she was walking out it was like there was an entirely different aura coming from her. She was furious."

"But what did Manfred mean by calling her a demon? Are you sure you heard it right?" Lysander asked.

Emma sighed they had been going over this for the entire break period. "Maybe Manfred was just insulting her, and not actually meaning it." Fidelio suggested. "I mean even for you endowed a demon is just too far into the weirdness (A/N: someone please give me a better word!)."

"I don't really know but still we can't just ignore something like this. I tried to talk to her in class today but she was completely out of it. She didn't talk much and she smiled less. It seemed like she was completely enveloped into her own thoughts." Emma sighed.

Olivia got a sparkle in her eye. "You know what I think Em?" Emma looked at her confused. "I think that Manfred and Ms. Asher used to be good friends but something happened to make them hate each other forever up until this day. When —"

Everyone groaned. "Enough drama Liv." Charlie pleaded.

Olivia humphed and crossed her arms. "I was only trying to make things a little more interesting, jeez. I mean if you added a little bit of love for one another," Everyone gagged at this point. Manfred and love not a pretty picture. "Oh get over it. And it would be the perfect play! What do you think?" Olivia asked only to be met by more groans.

"Oh Liv, aren't you being a little over dramatic? We want facts not fantasies." Tanc told her.

"Fine then." Emma laughed at her best friend's pout. "Anyway—" Olivia was cut off once again but this time from the bell-signaling break was over. "Break is over." She continued without missing a beat. The group sighed as one and grudgingly got to their feet. "Don't be so down in the dumps guys! After all it is Friday and Monday is a national holiday, so you know what that means…"

"Three day Weekend!"

* * *

Maya Asher looked gently out the window at the three school buses lined up waiting impatiently to leave with the students billowing through the halls of the former castle. Except of course for the students that had detention, and Maya was quite pleased to say she managed to catch one those horrible endowed children in action. Poor Miss Loom had no idea what she was getting into when she tried to mess around with Tancred, Lysander, and Emma during Maya's teachings. And of course Maya wasn't denying that she didn't find pleasure in punishing the endowed that looked up to Manfred as their leaders.

_More fools be them then. __**He'll probably get you back for that later you know.**__ Not now, after class. __**Fine, but I do have something to discuss with you. **__Fine. _It was true Maya was still in the middle of teaching, however Mr. Tredale had taken the class off her hands and back into his own molding for the time being. She was simply observing from the sidelines. Mr. Tredale had noticed the distraction in her eyes and decided to give the young woman a break to help ease the stress she was radiating off. It had not help. If anything the stress had become worse now that Maya had time to dwell on it.

She glanced at the clock anxiously. The student teacher like the rest of the class had been anticipating the end of the day and therefore the end of the week, a short one but not the least bit less stressful. _Don't think about it Maya. Pondering is best left for later when there is no one there to catch you at it. _She scolded herself, yes contrary to popular opinion Maya could indeed scold herself and not constantly rely on the inner voice to do it for her. _**But you deprive me of what I love most.**__ Go away. __**I'm pouting now I hope you realize. **__Good, now go away you're a distraction. _But the snap fell on deaf ears or thoughts or…oh whatever.

"Miss Asher are you alright?"

Her head snapped up as her thoughts jumbled to look into the worried face of her colleague. "Oh quite, nothing to worry over. Nothing to worry over at all." She mumbled the last sentence quietly watching as the students left the classroom in groups. Emma, who was following Lysander and Tancred out the door, looked back at her new favorite teacher also worried. Maya smiled at the girl and she returned it. However Maya noticed it seemed a bit sadder then usual. _**Intelligence and knowledge of the truth is the key to most sadness. Emma Tolly knows something**__._ _Will you get out of my head? __**But class is over now. **__You were less annoying when you were standing right next to me and not whispering advice in my head using telepathy. __**So you do wish I was taken by the flames. **__Never. _

"Miss Asher I hope you have a good weekend."

"Oh, are you going home Mr. Tredale?" She said wringing out a cloth she would use to wipe down the art tables that were now covered in paint, clay, and other materials.

Mr. Tredale laughed. "Yes, my wife will be expecting me at home."

Maya smiled, "Have a good holiday Mr. Tredale."

"You too Miss Asher, do try and get out of this dingy castle this weekend." He voiced looking concerned.

However she smiled it off and nodded. And then she was alone in the room. She sighed gently trying hard not to think of anything and blocking out all outside voices which included the one in her head. _Consider this your punishment for talking in class._ Maya could practically feel the other voice pouting. She smiled and wiped down the tables gently at first then harder as the paint spots faded away.

Maya was only alone for five minutes before the door opened again. She didn't bother to look up knowing precisely who it was having sensed them walking down the halls. Only one person had such a warm yet dingy aura. It wasn't until he sat right in front of her that she acknowledged his presence. "What do you want, Manfred?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." She stated harshly. "If you need someone to talk to that badly there's a mirror in the bathroom. Go talk to yourself. You're only friends with yourself after all."

"Flicker."

"Quit that." She hissed finally looking at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about so quit calling me stupid made up names."

"Why do you keep denying that your well you?"

"Why do you keep asking stupid questions?" She snapped a retort.

Manfred sighed and watched her quietly for a few minutes as she finished wiping down the tables. Ingnoring her comment of 'are you going to leave?' He asked, "did you really mean what you said a few days ago?" At her questioning and curious look he clarified. "About only wanting to start over and live your life in peace."

She didn't look at him after that avoiding his gaze by wringing out the cloth that had long since experienced a drought. Maya was angry when she said that, so angry. She wasn't thinking straight. "I tried that once." She finally said sitting down next to Manfred still not looking at him. "I tried starting a new life without all the trouble that never failed to pop up. That's why all of the sources on my resume aren't lies, but that's the only reason. After all it didn't work."

"What do you mean?" He asked not even trying to get information for his mission only wanting to know as someone who at one point in time actually cared.

"I was selfish. Trying to forget everything and live a normal non-cursed life. Stupid idea." She was right. For both her and Manfred their lives were anything but normal.

"What is so selfish about that, Flicker?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he thought she was going to reprimand him of all the ways it was selfish as though it were obvious, He was wrong. "It's Maya not Flicker and not whatever other name you called me the other day."

"What Linda Kris?" He asked but continued on over her 'exactly.' "Or is it demon?"

Her eyes flashed angrily as she growled at him and he almost laughed. Almost, after all it was funny but even though he was a pyrokinetic it didn't spare him from the flames of the embodiment of fire. "What did I say—" She began but he cut her off.

"Tell me if you're not Linda Kris then why did you act so heavily when I called you a demon?"

Maya sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"I'm not calling you that, I am just making a point. And you can't answer a question with a question." Manfred chided.

Maya playfully stuck out her tongue and made a face at the boy. Her change in attitude a 180º spin. "Oh what do I care. Everyone always answers a question with a question."

"No in most cases they actually answer the stupid question."

"Aha! So you admit you question was stupid!" Manfred palmed his forehead in annoyance and exasperation. "Hey, hey don't do that. If anything I should be the one whose aggravated here not you. And besides you'll lose more brain cells that way."

He glared at the girl from behind his hand. Maya simply smirked and shrugged off the glare that haunts the students' nightmares as though it were nothing. Manfred sighed. "Now I know you're Flicker, no one on the face of this planet is more exhausting than you."

And on cue Maya replied with, "Well if you knew why did you bother asking?" This was met with a groan from her counter-part.

"I give up!"

Maya scoffed while looking at her nails in an uninterested manner. "It's about time."

"Question, why Maya?"

"I thought you gave up!" She shouted leaning her back against the edge of the table. "Why what?"

"Why Maya?"

"Why what? I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"Ugh, why did you choose the name Maya of all things?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about. What's wrong with my name?" She asked curiously her brown eyes flickering playfully with ember. This always was her favorite game: Annoy Manfred until he goes crazy.

Manfred slammed his hand onto the wooden table standing up angered. "This is really getting old!" He shouted at her the aggravation getting the best of him.

"What these tables? Yes, you're right we really do need new ones. Maybe you could speak with your father about that…" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and sighed when she saw him seething. "Oh chill Manfred. Sheesh you used to last so much longer than this.

He calmed down considerably after that though he sulked at the fact that he ad lost his touch to stay on top of things during his conversations with Flicker. "Speaking of my father—"

"We were?" Maya scowled at the thought.

"_You_ were." He pointed out letting her pout for a moment pondering when she brought Dr. Bloor up. "He has asked something of me recently."

"What? Does he want a new toy or something?" She asked sarcastically not really caring but paying attention all the same. Her false colored eyes caught his and all joking left the building. Which wasn't all that hard seeing as they were probably the only ones left that could joke.

"Something like that."

"What do you mean?" She questioned seriously. He didn't answer right away only looked at her as though he was trying to tell her without speaking the words allowed. "Manfred?"

"He's looking for you."

"If that's all then just tell him to drop by anytime." She stated trying to bring the conversation back to the calm and playful atmosphere it resided in early on.

"Flicker." She stopped. "It's not only you, he's looking for Amy too."

A/N: Hello! Um please don't look at me like that it's scary. And put the pitchforks down please. I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but I have a good excuse. Okay it's just a normal excuse. I had writer's block, which seems to happen a lot to me. I have a really hard time getting from point A to point Z. I have an idea, a beginning, and an end but the journey always seems to allude me. I was hoping to get so ideas during the summer, but for some reason it's easier to write during the school year (something to do besides reading). So when the next update is I have no idea and I can't make any promises. Hopefully, _hopefully_, I'm struck with inspiration again soon. As always comments & criticism can be given by clicking the… what color is that exactly? It's not blue not purple…………………


	5. Ch 5 Past Betrayals

Disclaimer:…………………………Oh fine, it's all Nimo's happy?

**Chapter Five: Past Betrayals**

She swallowed hard as she sank onto the bench her face in her hands. Manfred looked at her almost with pity. "Amy is dead. You know that." Maya finally said looking up at him the brown completely gone from her eyes. The old sparkling amber didn't seem to exist any more, as the color had faded to a dark gold brown. They were blank as though they were replaying the tragic day through her mind.

"I know that, but my father seems to think that she's still alive." Maya didn't say anything but got up and walked slowly to her room. Manfred waited a few moments before following her. When he opened the door he found her on the bed stroking a picture in her lap lovingly. "Flicker…" He didn't know what to say. It was obvious his father had been wrong. Amy Kris was no longer among the living.

"I still remember the day this photo was taken. I was ten and Amy was nine. It was on a cliff, you know the one, behind our house. My mom would watch us from the back porch and my dad would chase us around until the sunset. That was a long time ago."

"Can I ask you something?" She didn't reply with 'you already did' only nodded. "Why did you decide to run away?"

She smiled at this. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. It still does. You can't possibly imagine the blood-rushing feeling that we felt when we left; after all, you didn't take us up on the offer to come with us. But," She sighed putting the photo that was identical to the one in the folder Manfred had in his office. "Perhaps it was a good thing you didn't come."

He knew what she meant and what she wasn't saying. The fire that had occurred not a year after the two sisters had run away. It had taken the house, the landscape, the green house, and young Amy Kris along with it. Everything was up it flames. Afterward the eldest sister, Linda Kris, had disappeared from record. The girls' parents were informed that both their daughters had perished in the flames, though the bodies were never recovered. No one had known what happened to Linda, until now. "Perhaps…what happened after the fire?"

Maya shrugged, "Life went on. I attempted to move on and applied and got accepted to an art school in Spain. I graduated from there last June and moved back to England, but nothing was ever the same. I couldn't move on. Every last one of my paintings, sculptures, and drawings even down to the last doodle revolved around Amy. I couldn't move on." She repeated staring at her hands again.

"Why here, of all the places in England, why would you get a job here? This is the home of your worst enemies isn't it?" Manfred asked desperately. It made no sense that she would return here. Flicker hated his father, his grandfather…him. She only gave him one of her manipulative smiles, which clearly stated she knew something that he didn't.

"They're hardly my worst enemies Manfred. Maybe at one point in time, but no longer. I have bigger fish to worry about now. There is nothing your father or grandfather can do that will harm me. And in all honesty, I was hoping you had left the school. I thought you would have jumped at the chance to leave this dingy place for good."

"Yeah well…maybe I once would have, but since then I lost any and all inspiration to be free. So I stayed."

"Bet that pleased your grandfather." Maya smirked, leaning back on her hands that sat comfortably on the covered bed.

Manfred only rolled his eyes, "You have no idea. So now I go around torturing little children with even more power than I had in school." He said this in such a sarcastic playful tone that Maya couldn't help but laugh. It was almost like the last few years never happened. That they were still kids goofing off, playing pranks, getting into trouble and Amy would walk in anytime now with one of those huge grins on her face. The only problem was that Maya didn't know what Amy would look like past fourteen years old. She sobered slightly at this thought, thinking about when everything fell apart. "What's wrong?"

Maya looked at him some unknown emotion playing in her eyes. An emotion that looked strangely like betrayal. Suddenly Manfred knew what she was thinking about and they met eye to eye. Maya trying to see why he did what he did, other than the obvious reason: he was too stupid to think for himself. "Why did you do that? We offered you the chance to get away from all this." She reminded him waving her hand around them gesturing to the castle. "We gave you the chance of a lifetime and you turned us down, rather harshly I might add." There wasn't a physical glare on her face but you could hear it in her accusing tone. "You ruined a number of lives for many years if not for their entire life. And you didn't mind it one bit. 'They deserved it' you said. 'They're pathetic' you said. 'It doesn't matter anyway because they're all worthless—"

"Stop!" Manfred shouted cutting her off, looking paler than usual. She closed her mouth and looked at him expectantly. "I get it. I know what I said you don't have to remind me." This was plainly the wrong thing to say.

"I think that it's obvious that I do. Don't think I don't know what has been going on here these past couple of years. I've done my research. I know all about this war that has been raging between you and your little group of children and Emma and her friends. So don't think I don't know how you've been acting. For a few minutes I thought you actually changed but you haven't. Not. One. Little. Bit. You're still your father and grandfather's lackey. A little puppy that is only looking for praise. 'I'll do whatever you want as long as you notice me, pet me, love me.' It's disgusting the way you did it when we were thirteen and it's even worse now that you're a grown man." Maya scolded rather harshly, the betrayal he handed to her still stinging after all these years.

"Now wait just a minute—"

"No Manfred. I'm done waiting." She stated standing up, glaring at him, taking one step at a time until she was leering up at him. "I'm done waiting for you to finally grow up. It's high time you start thinking for yourself. Come back when you finally decide to." She pushed him out of her door so quickly that he lost balance and fell. Now glaring down at him she gave him a message. "And tell your father that if he wants to speak with me and my dead sister then he better come do it himself. It's about time he faced the sister to the girl he murdered anyway."

At this Manfred glared right back at her. He straightened up and leaned right in her face. "Who really murdered her? My father? Or you?" He went too far, he could see it in her eyes as the betrayal and hurt deepened. It was all he could see before the door slammed in his face.

* * *

_**You knew this would happen. There was no way you could avoid this confrontation for long, especially after that little spat a few days ago. You knew he would act like this. **I know, it doesn't mean I have to like the outcome. **Don't forget what he did to us, to our friendship. This isn't your fault. The blame falls onto him and until he realizes and reconciles his mistakes then we can't trust him. **No we can't, I can't even bare to look at him anymore. _The voice scoffed. _**That isn't the way I saw things. **What's that supposed to mean? And what were you doing in my head anyway I told you to stay out! **Nothing, nothing and yeah, yeah. **Little brat. **Mhmm, you haven't forgotten the mission have you? **No, I can't afford to forget this mission. So much is ridding on me learning what they know about it and destroying any means that the Bloors have of obtaining it. **Just making sure you weren't getting sidetracked **_**by ****_said Bloor. _**_In all honesty I don't think he has a clue. His father never did deem Manfred to know any details. __**Be cautious anyway. There is only one reason he would want to know about the Kris girls. **Yeah, their great-grandfather. _

A/N: I got inspired and it didn't take half a year, wahoo! It's a short chapter I know and mostly dialogue but I think it says a bit about Manfred and Maya…maybe. So Manfred might be a little out of character but note he's around one of his oldest friends…well only…and ex-friend…. anyway: and he wasn't always the big dumb sulky jerk he is now. At least not according to Maya, who can't seem to place why he changed. And it seems that Manfred isn't the only one on a mission. Though the two are related if you weren't able to catch it in the little conversation between Maya and the voice in her head, whose identity still remains a mystery. Anyway comment or criticize what ever you choose. I have decided that the color of the button to the left is periwinkle, neither blue not purple.


	6. Ch 6 In Memoriam

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Charlie Bone, nor do I own the chapter title which came from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows

**Chapter Six: In Memoriam**

Pale fingers touched the dirt. The night was in breaching its highest moment of darkness. Clouds scoured across the sky, shielding any light that might attempt to break through to the earth below. Yet, even in this darkest night of the moon span the body that withdrew its fingertips shown like the celestial being that hid itself from the light. The tips of the fingers rested against the woman's lips in thought.

_There is much stress in these woods, much anguish and strife. _

But, she did not come here to ascertain the status of the war that plagued these parts for many a century. No. She was here for much more unusual research.

A small, dimmed light showed in the upper windows of the castle many lengths away.

Her focus was immediately drawn to it.

_Already he works, his plan withheld for this many years now he resumes the work that would have been easier before. If only the sisters had come._

But they didn't. She remembers the day well, the day the workings of this so called school first yearned for the Kris sisters: the descendents of demons.

* * *

"_And so we say goodbye to our friend, Joseph Cory. May he live on in our memories and our hearts."_

_The young girl sat uncomfortably in one of the pews, around her there were others that cried and held sober looks upon their faces as the casket made its way back down the aisle. She was sad; to be sure, for she loved her grandfather very much, but there was only so much time that a small child could remain still and respectful. _

_She glanced over at the seat next to her, only to find that its previous occupant had vacated it. The crowds were beginning to file out of the church, and the occupant had snuck out with them. She huffed, and looked over at her mother, whose eyes were solely focused on finding her father. She reached over with a small hand and tugged at her mother's skirt. _

"_Momma, Flicker's left."_

_Her mother only nodded as she grabbed the girl's hand; finally, having spotted her father. Her mother pulled her against the current toward the front of the chapel, where her father was speaking with another man. It was this man who noticed the pair first. _

"_Ah, Kris, this must be your family."_

_Her father smiled, putting an arm around his wife._

"_Yes, this is my wife Amelia, and my youngest daughter Amanda."_

"_Amy."_

_She corrected automatically. Her father gave a small chuckle. _

"_Yes, my mistake, Amy. Amelia, Amy: this is Dr. Harold Bloor and his son, Manfred. He was a friend of your father Amelia."_

_She only just noticed the slinking boy in the shadows, he was older than her perhaps about her sister's age. He stood quiet in the darkness, with his black hair slicked back. She grew so curious of the boy that she nearly missed her father's next statement._

"_Mr. Bloor is the headmaster of a school, the one that we were thinking of sending Linda to, do you remember dear?"_

"_Oh yes, your school is prestigious in England, Mr. Bloor. In all honesty, we didn't know what to do with Linda's powers and all."_

"_Ah yes, endowed children are a specialty at Bloor's Academy, I hope you know. She would be among peers who understood her."_

_There was nothing in the man's voice that she particularly liked, but her parents remained oblivious as they continued to discuss the school. Seeing as her sister wasn't her to spare herself, Amy cut in._

"_Does it have uniforms?"_

_She asked in a polite tone that suggested she could do no harm._

"_Why yes, the students must wear capes to indicate the section the reside in –"_

_It was clear by the looks upon the Kris family's faces that this was the wrong way to sell his school to this particular family. _

"_Linny won't go to that school."_

_She stated assuredly for her un-present sister. Her parents nodded in aggrement. _

"_Yes, I'm afraid Linda won't go to a school with uniforms of any sort, even if we tried to make her."_

_Her father sighed and looked at his daughter._

"_Where is Linda anyway?"_

_She looked over to the flowers hanging on the sides of the church, after a moment she spoke._

"_Linny's in the back of the church with the candles."_

_Her father nodded. _

"_Why don't you go to her while your mother and I continue speaking with Dr. Bloor."_

"_Yes, that's a good idea. Manfred, why don't you join them?"_

_The boy got up from the shadows rather reluctant, and followed her down the aisle. When they were farther away from the adults he finally spoke._

"_My father will get your parents to make your sister come to Bloor's."_

_She looked over at him, his eyes boring into her own, and hummed. _

"_I don't think so."_

_She settled for, and considered the matter settled._

"_My father has a way with people. Your sister will go to Bloor's." _

_Apparently, Manfred did not. _

_She sighed and looked straight at him, walking backwards down the aisle._

"_You don't know, Flicker."_

_He met her eyes, and in the presence of such innocent assurance, he doubted. In the times before, his father had been able to convince the parents and in turn the children easily, but this case might not be so simple. _

_She smiled, knowing the doubt behind his eyes as she opened the door to the back room. _

_Shadows were different in this room; here they danced. _

_Amy skipped over to her sister's side, who was staring intently into the flames of the prayer candles. Suddenly, the sister's gaze turned to him. He noticed the difference in their stares immediately. Where Amy's were wide and innocent, her sister's were narrow and calculating, but there was a curiostity behind them as she surveyed him and Amy whispered in giggles into her ear._

_Finally, she spoke._

"_Ivy here tells me that you're here to convince me to go to your father's school."_

_Manfred took a step away from the door, and the heavy wood shut, surrounding them all in a thick darkness aside from the flickers of the candle flames. _

"_My father is speaking with your parents. I thought we could talk and become friends –"_

"_Allies you mean? Or subordinates to your own preference."_

_She stated bluntly, and then turned back to the candlelight._

"_No thank you, your father's school won't ever see the likes of us on his doorstep. However, _you_ interest me. Where is your mother?"_

_If Manfred was shocked, he didn't show it. _

"_What if I don't have a mother?"_

"_You do."_

_She stated with absolute certainty. He sighed, leaning against a wall near the sisters._

"_She's at home."_

"_Your father doesn't let her get out much."_

_His pale face flushed._

"_Look, you don't know anything!"_

"_I only know what the flames tell me."_

_She said, waving a hand toward the fire without taking her eyes off of him. _

_She had strange eyes, in the candle light they had the image of sparkling ashes flying off a fire and into the shadows. _

"_And the fire seems to have a strange attachment to you."_

_She said in a whisper, her eyes growing ever so curious that he felt himself speaking._

"_My ancestor had the ability to control fire."_

"_Really? How come?"_

_Both sisters were watching him from their spot on the floor, waiting to hear the story. He had never had this kind of attention drawn to him before; this blatant innocent curiosity that wasn't at all laced with fear._

"_There are descendents of this magician king, the Children of the Red King…"_

_So the tale was told for the first time from his own lips, the story that seemed strangely less magical coming from him instead of his father or grandfather, but the girls never noticed. Throughout the years that the children knew one another, the sisters would frequently ask him to tell them the story again._

"_Why though?"_

_She asked when he was through, with a look that was both curious and annoyed at once. _

"_Why would they do something so horrible to their own flesh and blood, their own siblings?"_

_Amy nodded in agreement; both were vaguely disgusted by such a thought as to commit such horrid acts upon one another. Manfred blinked, as an only child he had never given it much thought. _

"_I don't know, because they wanted power?" _

"_What an empty reason."_

_She whispered. He thought he saw the glistening of tears, but dismissed them as his imagination. She looked toward the flames again and asked:_

"_What's your power, Manfred?"_

"_You know my name?"_

"_Ivy told me."_

_She answered, nodding toward her younger sister._

"_My power…it's to hypnotize other people."_

"_Have you ever used it?" _

"_When my father can't convince people with his words, he calls me in to force them to be convinced. I've used it a number of times before, and it's never failed to work."_

"_You tried it. First on Ivy, and then on me, but it didn't work, did it?"_

_He looked at her, wondering how she knew that._

"_I'm afraid that it won't ever work. Living to our own will, it's in our blood. It won't work on our parents either."_

_He was silent for awhile as he took in the girls before him. They didn't not look alike; both were blond, pale, and had a similar face structure. Had they been the same age, they'd probably be the same height. The only physical difference between the two was their eyes. Amy's innocent and childlike iris sparkled in an earthy green; while, her sister's were completely her own. The amber in them held a calming assurance, but also an instant insult. _

_He looked them both in the eyes, but nothing happened. Linda smirked slightly, as though she knew what he was trying to do._

"_That's never happened before."_

_He admitted, watching the two girls with amazement. They both smiled and relaxed their sitting positions. _

"_So you won't be able to convince us to go, no matter what. It's pointless for you to even try."_

_He nodded. He saw that his father and grandfather would have to set their sights on some other endowed, because if the sisters' parents were even half as sturdy as their daughters he and his father didn't stand a chance. He went to the door with a mixed disposition of disappointment and curiosity. _

"_You don't have to leave, you know." _

_He looked back at the sisters, slightly confused, and met Linda's amber eyes._

"_She means that we could be friends."_

_He didn't know when she had gotten to his side, but Amy was pulling him into the candle light with her and her sister. Without really needing to think about it, he agreed, and the sisters split into identical grins; not scheming but truly, purely happy. They were a curious pair; he never met anyone like them. He had friends back home, but they had followed him and obeyed him without question. He realized now that he didn't have friends, only cronies, but the warmth he felt from the two girls he had a feeling that was about to change. _

"_You know, we never really introduced ourselves."_

_She said suddenly, and then stood up with a hand held out._

"_Hi, my name's Linda Kris, but you can call me Flicker."_

_Her younger sister jumped up and put her own hand on Linda's._

"_I'm Amy Kris, my friends call me Ivy."_

_She said in a rush with cheerfulness that was contagious. Manfred found himself smiling._

"_Manfred Bloor, sorry I don't have a nickname."_

_He added his hand to the group and they shook on their new friendship. _

* * *

Her fingers clenched, a sprinkle of dirt falling out of her palm and back to the ground. The friendship didn't last long, and in the end, even after those few years, he betrayed them. There was nothing left of that boy, she was sure of it.

Now the only working left was to rely on the woman that had infiltrated the building.

Clouds moved across the sky, revealing only the tiniest of light and a flick of amber in the eyes.

A/N: So yeah, I feel like i'm only getting inspired for this story every six months...so don't really expect anything until at least christmas. Anyway, this chapter was my first flashback, yay! Expect more of these, maybe even in the next chapter. I had actually written out the flashback in a notebook that i got as a present last winter during school. So, this was when Manfred and the notorious Kris sisters first met. Next flashback would probably be when they were a little older....till next time!


End file.
